The Ookami Clan
by Demonwolfx
Summary: The story of Asuka Ookami a ninja currently in Konoha. Originally from the Ookami wolf clan near the sand village, this story follows the secret that she has always carried with her.


**A Distant memory**

The sun set, giving way to the awakening of the predators of the forest. Their piercing eyes looked through the impenetrable darkness, their steps unhears. The moon rose from it's eternal sleep and the wolves awakened in the deep reaches of the forests. As the moon's light shone over the top of the trees, their silent whispers brought with them tales of a thousand years.

A wolf made it's way through the dim forest, it's senses all targeted towards finding it's prey. As he lowered himself towards the ground his ears pricked up impatiently. The wolf leapt out from his hiding place as his prey rushed along the forest floor, sensing the danger. In a moment the wolf had the rabbit caught in it's jaws, blood dripping steadily from the rabbits neck where the fangs had pierced its flesh. The rabbits body made no more movements, it's head hung down towards the ground.

A man walked out through the trees as he stood beside the wolf, his eyes turning towards the limp body that lay inbetween the wolfs jaws. They made their way towards a village at the end of the forest. Smoke twisted and turned it's way from the chimmneys on top of the houses, carrying with it the smell of a fresh meal. The wolf had ripped it's way through the flesh of it's prey, eating hungrily at the tender meat that lay beneath. His muzzle was covered in blood, which dripped slowly onto the ground. As the two made their way through the village, the man with an unsettling look in his eye, they headed towards a house near the centre of the village. The wolf was the usual dark grey colour though flashes of red ran through its fur. It was fully grown, larger than many wolves of the same age. It's eyes were a golden yellow colour but they turned green at night due to a wolfs ability to see in the dark. The man in contrast had eyes as red as blood, his hair reflected the moons light as its silver colour shone against the night sky. His mouth streched into a intentful smirk, revealing kanine teeth similar to the wolves.

"Kar, keep watch."

Kar lowered his head as the man spoke to him, looking around the deserted street. As the man made his way towards the house, he thought he saw a flash of gold pass over the window. He shook his head as he dismissed it, facing the dark house which seemed to echo the silence around them. His scarred hand reached up towards the door as he pushed it open silently.A woman's shadow could be seen through an open doorway, her figure unmoveable. She made no sound as the man made his way towards her, a look of pure cruellty in his eyes.

----------------------------------------------

Asuka watched as she saw the man walking towards the house, ducking beneath the windowframe as his eyes glanced momentarily towards the window. She placed her palm over the muzzle of a small wolf cub to stop him from whining. Although at the age of six she did not have enough chakra to summon a wolf, her mother had summoned him for her knowing when she was old enough she would summon him on her own. The wolf cub sat down obediantly as it yapped playfully, it's paws scraping at Asuka's hand. It's white fur stood out against the dark room as the wolf padded around anxiously.

"Be quiet Huttser, i can't play now."

Huttser's tail fell down between his legs as his ears pulled back submissevly. Asuka walked over towards the door, pushing it open so that she could she the next room more clearly. Her eyes hovered near the door frame as she wondered what was happening. Huttser sat down at her feet as his ears suddenly perked up, sensing that something was going to happen.

"I can't see,"

Huttser whined under his breath as Asuka looked down at him, placing her finger to her lips as she shook her head.

"I'll tell you whats happening...just be quiet."

Asuka could now see two shadows on the far wall, neither of them moving as her mother had stopped what she had been doing as soon as the man had begun walking down the street.

Asuka then saw her mothers body fall lifelessly towards the ground. Blood stained the wall as a series of Kunai ripped through her body before the woman had chance to move out of the way. Asuka could smell the blood as its stink drifted across the room, filling her body with fear and grief. She looked down towards her feet as she saw that the wolf cub was now gone. Asuka stumbled back as eyes the same colour as her own met her gaze. Kar watched her as the door creaked open slowly. The young girl backed away to the far end of the room, having nothing to protect herself against the wolf. As the man made his way past the wolf, she glared at him, looking away as she could not bare to look at his face.

"Asuka. It's time to go."

Asuka shook her head silently as she stepped further away from him.

"Father...Why?"

The man closed his eyes as though he had been dreading this question though he answered it without hesitation.

"The demon."

He looked towards the marking on her arm as his hand ran over the same place on his own arm. Before she could answer another man rushed into the room, his hand tightened around a katana, engravings running down it's hilt.

"Get away from her, she's not going anywhere with you."

Asuka looked at the man as she edged closer towards him, wanting to get out of the house before the smell rotted her lungs.

"You think I'd listen to someone like you, you belong here even less than I do."

She turned towards her father as she looked up at his face, not recognising the man who had taught her everyday, the person who she had trusted above anyone else.

"You've lost control. Your no longer the same man."

Asuka's father stepped towards her as she was suddenly picked up, rushed out of the house before she realised what had happened.

-----------------------------------------

Asuka opened her eyes suddenly, taking in her surrounsings as she sighed to herself.

I had the same dream again, it's been ten years since that happened...

She moved her head as she frowned to herself knowing that she need not bother herself with it. Picking up her forehead protector as she tied it to her head, she climbed out of bed. She quickly changed into a new set of clothes as she rubbed her hand over the marking on her arm. Asuka looked towards the open window as she leant her hand onto the side of the frame, jumping out if the gap as she landed on the ground below the window. She covered her eyes with her hand as the sun shone brightly above her. Glancing at the Hokage faces she started to make her way down the hill, the houses and shops that lay on either side busy with life as dawn broke.


End file.
